There's No One More Perfect
by DrewLucyJaria
Summary: Beginning takes place at the end of 2x06 'No Exit', alternate ending. Jo tries to convince her mom to let her hunt with Sam and Dean. Jo's feelings for Dean grow stronger as everything gets much more complicated. Multichapter. Jo and Dean.


**This is my first time writing a Supernatural fan fiction. The whole story will probably be in Jo's point of view. I want to know if people are actually interested in my story so if you could please post a review at the end on what you thought that would be amazing. Thank you. Here we go. **

**I'm not following the show's story line. **

*****Takes place at the end of Season 2 episode 6 'No Exit', alternate ending.** ***

Chapter One

JO'S POV

The car ride back from Philadelphia to the roadhouse was pretty much silent. To my surprise I didn't get a huge lecture, it may have started off that way then I got the truth. The truth about John Winchester; and the truth about my father's death.

I stormed outside; just wanting to be alone. I see Sam and Dean so I walk in the opposite direction.

Dean follows me, "That bad, huh?"

"Not right now." I said and continued walking.

"What happened?" He asked, not leaving it alone. But I didn't answer. "Hey, talk to me." He touched my arm to get my attention.

I shrugged his hand off, "Get off of me!"

I turned and saw the hurt in his eyes. I expected him to turn and walk away but he didn't.

"Jo, seriously. Just talk to me." He was being so sincere. To be honest in all the anger I was feeling I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of Dean caring about me.

"Turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny. He usually worked alone; this guy did too. But I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this ha—" I didn't let him finish.

"It was your father Dean."

He looked just as confused as I did when my mom told me. "What?" He said in disbelief.

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us. Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that. That's why." I explained.

"Jo…" He said.

"Just—Just get out of here. Please. Just leave." I told him. When, in all truth, that's not what I wanted at all. I knew it wasn't his fault. It was his father, not him.

Before I could even turn around he put his hand on my shoulder stopping me. "Jo, I swear I didn't know. I'm really am sorry about your dad."

I looked down at the ground. The only time I get really emotional is when I talk about my dad and I didn't want to cry in front of Dean. "It's not your fault." I said quietly as I shook my head, still not looking at him.

I heard the door to the roadhouse open and looked up to see Sam going inside. He must want to give us some space or something.

I shut my eyes really tight knowing I was about to cry. _No Jo, don't do it. Don't cry. Not in front of him. You don't want him to think you're weak. You're better than this. _I thought to myself.

Not opening my eyes I felt Dean put an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a drive."

"Okay." I said softly. We walked to the Impala.

"So is there somewhere you want to go?" Dean asked me once he started the car.

"Just away from here." I said with a crack in my voice. Looking out the window at the roadhouse. My voice always cracks when I'm holding back tears. At first I was angry, angry at John, angry at my mom for never telling me. Now I'm just sad, I miss my dad, talking and thinking about him this much hurts. "Somewhere quiet." I added.

Neither of us said anything as we drove. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just silence. I noticed Dean looking over at me every so often to make sure I was okay or if I wasn't crying as I looked out the window. I didn't look back at him with an assuring look at everything was alright like I should have but I was too distracted by my thoughts.

"Is this place okay?" Dean asked when we pulled up to Eagle Point. It's a cliff that looks over the town. If I were Dean I would have brought us here too. Usually couples come up here when they want to be alone but for us it's not like that. As much as I wish it was.

"It's great." I confirmed. We sat there for a while until I said, "Thanks for bringing me here Dean. I just couldn't be around my mom or the roadhouse or anything. I don't even know how I can stand being around you right now."

He chuckled, "No problem, glad I could help."

"Do you miss your dad?" I asked without even thinking twice about it.

I looked up and saw his expression drop. "Yeah. I do. A lot." He didn't seem upset that I asked.

"I think about my dad all the time. I'm always wondering what it would be like if he was still around. Like if he would let me go hunting with him or-" Before I could even finish I knew the tears wouldn't stop this time. I couldn't hold them back any longer and honestly I don't care anymore.

Dean slides over and wrapped his arms around me. I allowed my body to melt right into his as I lay against his chest. He slowly rubs with hand up and down my back while I cried.

Pushing away from him breaking his hold, I said, "You must think I'm so stupid. I'm fine. We can just go back now." Whipping the tears from my face. I feel like a child. I'm sure Dean already thinks of me as a helpless schoolgirl.

"Jo, I don't think you're stupid. It's okay to miss your dad and now you're overwhelmed with what your mom told you. You're allowed to be upset." He said.

"No, I'm supposed to be strong. I'm a hunter. This isn't like me. I'm the weird girl with the knife collection not the emotional wreck that cries over something that happened years ago."

"You are strong, one of the strongest. No matter that it happened years ago, you're always going to miss him and that's okay. Everybody breaks down sometimes." He said pulling me back into a hug. He chuckled and said, "Let's face it. You'll always be that weird girl with the knife collection."

Still in his embrace I sat up and smiled at him, giggling.

"There's that smile." He said with his signature smirk.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes playfully. "We should get back to the roadhouse before my mom sends out a search party." I slide back into the passengers seat.

As Dean began to drive back I started to regret telling him to go back, I liked spending that time with him. Although, I'd rather not deal with my mom's hundreds of questions about where I was or what I was doing.

"Your mom just worries about you. She wants you to be safe." Dean tried to convince me my mom wasn't overprotective.

"I get that but I want to hunt. I know she isn't going to let me go off on my own and I don't want to just leave either." I explained.

"Look if you wanted to and your mom was cool with it you could come hunting with Sam and I. At least you wouldn't be alone and she would know we were always watching out for you." He suggested.

"I'd like that." I said just as I saw the roadhouse in the distance.

Getting out of the car I said, "Now we just have to get my mom to agree."

"We? You're on your own there. You know she scares me." Dean said and we both laughed.

Just before we got into the roadhouse I stopped him, "Hey Dean, thanks for everything. For saving me from that spirit and also for being there for me today. I really appreciate it."

"I know you would do the same for me. You're welcome." He nodded.

As soon I got inside I walked straight up to the bar, "Mom. I need to talk to you about something."

**Sorry to end it like that but I'd really like to know what you all thought about this first chapter first before I continue. I want to know if people are interested in the story so I am not wasting my time with it. I'd love to write this story; I love Jo and Dean, and so let me know. Please review. **

**For anyone who is interested I also write for three other shows. If you're interested in seeing more of my writing please check them out and let me now what you think.**

**- DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN - my twitter **


End file.
